Increíblemente complejo
by Pistolette
Summary: Maura, como siempre, puede tener la mente en varios lugares además del caso en investigación, en este caso, piensa en cierta detective de homicidios y sus complejidades.


La Dra. Maura Isles se encontraba haciendo su trabajo, como siempre que había un caso para el Departamento de Policía de Boston. En la fría plancha de autopsias se encontraba un cuerpo masculino, caucásico, con una altura de aproximadamente un metro con ochenta y cinco centímetros.

El cadáver había sido encontrado colgando de un puente a plena tarde, cuando los crueles rayos del sol cocinaban la piel de las personas que transitaban por las aceras de la ajetreada ciudad de Boston. Cuando Isles llegó, Rizzoli y su equipo ya estaban ahí.

- Mi instinto me dice que en este asesinato hay algo extraño- dijo Jane Rizzoli cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba el vaivén del cuerpo.

- Te daré una respuesta más confiable cuando haya procesado la evidencia en el laboratorio, Jane- respondió la Dra. Isles sonriendo mientras avanzaba por la escena del crimen en sus impecables zapatos Jimmy Choo y hacía una señal a los otros forenses para que bajaran el cuerpo.

- Claro, claro.- Jane Rizzoli – ya sabes cómo trabajo Maura, empiezo a hacer mis conjeturas, uso mi imaginación un poco. Y esas manchas de sangre en la ropa de la víctima me hacen pensar en gato encerrado.

- Jane, ya sabes cómo trabajo yo, con el fascinante poder de la ciencia. De hecho la creatividad juega un papel importante en el trabajo científico… ¿Qué tiene que ver un _felis silvestris catu_s privado de la libertad con este caso?

Rizzoli sonrió, y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras daba a Isles una mirada que la médica forense no pudo interpretar y al tiempo dejó escapar una risita gutural. Isles sonrió, no sabía cómo interpretar aquél gesto, es decir, la detective Jane Rizzoli era su amiga ¿acaso se estaba riendo de ella o con ella?, ¿era tan gracioso el preferir esperar al análisis del laboratorio y evitar aventurarse demasiado al llamar "sangre" a las manchas marrones presentes en la ropa del occiso?, decidió evitar lanzar otra pregunta y sonrió en su lugar.

-Rizzoli- una llamada había entrado al móvil de la detective – Son Frost y Frankie, han encontrado más evidencia interesante, voy para allá. Te veo en la estación – Jane colgó y subió a su coche para luego irse quemando llanta dejando a Isles con su perpetua sonrisa observando el coche mientras éste se convertía en un diminuto punto a la distancia.  
Maura Isles presionó su agudo escalpelo en la piel del hombre en la plancha de autopsias haciendo la incisión "Y" de manera cuidadosa y con delicadeza, como si el hombre estuviera consciente de como trataban su cuerpo, aunque Isles sabía perfectamente que su sistema había dejado de funcionar y por lo tanto su cerebro dejaba de recibir y enviar estímulos de alguna clase.

Pero ella era así. Le tenía un gran respeto a los muertos, por así decirlo. Solía recordar que mientras que durante su estancia en la Facultad de Medicina, para algunos compañeros los muertos no eran más que casos perdidos que no habían podido ser salvados por los valientes héroes y heroínas en batas blancas, los trataban con poco cuidado y dedicación a comparación de un paciente vivo; Isles era diferente, para ella eran sus pacientes, que estuvieran muertos no significaba que dejaran de ser personas y los trataba con dignidad aunque por obvias razones no podían agradecerle.

Y aunque la Dra. Isles no era una de esas heroínas en bata blanca que corren de allá para acá en la sala de emergencias de un hospital, su trabajo le hacía feliz. Ella se había convertido en patóloga forense porque los muertos no la juzgaban, poseía nulas habilidades sociales, y por eso se llevaba mejor con los muertos que con los vivos, no solo eso, ahí en el Departamento de Homicidios de la Policía de Boston su trabajo era vitalmente relevante: hacía que los muertos hablaran, en sentido figurado. Todos los detalles y evidencia que el análisis de un cuerpo aportaba eran valiosos para atrapar a los asesinos. Los casos de Jane Rizzoli.

Exploraba la cavidad torácica de la víctima mientras pensaba en la complejidad de los seres vivos. Conocía el cuerpo humano por fuera, conocía el interior, cada hueso, cada músculo, cada patología… sus manos sostenían el corazón del N.N. en este momento, lo inspecciono y pudo distinguir una herida potencialmente letal. Si, conocía los órganos, pero le desesperaba no comprender la complejidad de las emociones y sentimientos humanos. Con el corazón del N.N. en su mano enguantada pensó en Jane Rizzoli.

La detective Jane Rizzoli y ella eran diametralmente opuestas. Mientras la patóloga forense era la racionalidad y el método científico inductivo-deductivo andante; Jane Rizzoli era el corazón, metafóricamente hablando. Rizzoli, era un símbolo. Toda una representación heroica, en carne y hueso de la delgada línea azul.

Todo en Rizzoli era instinto, era emoción. Cada músculo en su cuerpo era una explosión de emociones que se proyectaba en ese lenguaje corporal que caracterizaba, ponía en evidencia y confirmaba la ascendencia italiana de la detective. Y eso era lo que más admiraba Maura de Jane: la facilidad de conducirse y dejarse llevar por las emociones, la capacidad de comprender a los demás y de leerlos sin estar consciente de la utilización del método científico. Recordó aquello que Jane dijo mientras estaban en el auto.

- ¿Giovanni? ¿Maura? ¿de verdad? No tienen nada en común, él es un mecánico italiano de Boston, clase obrera.- decía Rizzoli con un dejo de indignación en su voz  
- Igual que tú, bueno, menos lo de "mecánico".- aclaró- y somos buenas amigas  
- Sí, pero yo soy interesante- sonrió- además tu no quieres nada conmigo-  
Isles ladeó la cabeza y lanzó una mirada que Jane interpretó de manera errónea.  
- ¡¿Si quieres?  
- No- hizo una pausa -¡No!

Ese tipo de choques y ¿fallas de comunicación? eran frecuentes entre personas que eran o toda emoción animal o toda fría y estéril racionalidad. Era el pan de cada día al tratar de luchar contra ese analfabetismo emocional que personas de su tipo poseían.

- Hola Doc., ¿Qué encontraste ahí? ¿es interesante?- La voz ronca de la detective Rizzoli se hizo escuchar en la morgue.

- Oh, Jane. –

Su sangre viajó rápidamente hacia sus mejillas coloreándolas como la acuarela al papel húmedo. Todo el tiempo en que estuvo perdida entre la nebulosidad de sus pensamientos y recitando todo un monólogo mental, estuvo sosteniendo el corazón del N.N. con su mano derecha, cual Hamlet con la calavera del bufón Yorick.

- Jane, conté en este N.N. un total de 57 puñaladas, pero la puñalada fatal lesionó el corazón y murió casi al instante.  
- Así que… ya estaba muerto cuando lo colgó…-

Isles observó a Rizzoli mientras ésta observaba al N.N. Ceño fruncido, músculos faciales tensos, cabello oscuro enmarcando un rostro cuadrado de facciones matemáticamente armoniosas: 1.618. Trataba de leer sus emociones y pensamientos, el único misterio que Isles no podría descifrar con el uso del escalpelo, el costotomo, las tijeras y el método inductivo-deductivo. Jane Rizzoli era uno de esos seres increíblemente complejos. Ladeó su cabeza y murmuró un imperceptible "interesante".

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ Ejercicio de escritura con los personajes de _Tess Gerritsen y TNT. Detective Jane Rizzoli y la Dra. Maura Isles_. Tratando de escribir con la idea del "iceberg", decir poco e implicar mucho. Normalmente no escribo fanfictions. 


End file.
